Before The Dragonets Were Coming: An Inside Account
by CanopyRainandSkyWing
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the Dragonets of Destiny before they escaped the caves? So have their students, so they're writing this scroll about it.
1. Foreword

Foreword

By: Clay, **Tsunami,** _Glory,_ Starflight, _Sunny._

A few of our students have been asking about our time in the underground caves, before we escaped. **There wasn't time to tell them out loud- I mean, we're running a school!** _Plus, that was six years… trapped underground for no reason. Then, Starflight had a great idea!_ I said, "Why don't we write a scroll about it?" **So that's what we're doing now.** _Well, our now. Obviously not your now, unless you're reading this over our shoulders while we write. Which you aren't._ **Technicalities. Not important.** _Starflight, remind me why we didn't tell them to go bother Webs?_ Because he hasn't got time either. _Because we wanted to do this instead._ We're going to write this scroll a little bit at a time, and try and give you a thorough account of those six years underground. We might not do it too quickly. **Like I said, we've got a school to run! Except for Glory.** _I've got two tribes to run._ **Fair enough.** _But we'll try to work on it when we can._ It will not always be all of us writing together, but I thought we ought to start it off this way. Sometimes Webs might help too. _Maybe._ **Just to clarify, none of us know the first thing about writing a scroll.** I hope we haven't messed up already. _But we're trying._ So here goes: the story of our dragonethood.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Brightest Night

By: Clay, **Tsunami,** Starflight, _Sunny_

 **Tonight Glory's busy queening, so we're going to have to write this chapter without her. Obviously, none of us remember this night, but since it's the night we hatched, Starflight thinks we should start with it.** I believe we can describe the events fairly adequately. **Due to the fact that our guardians told us the story pretty much incessantly.** You're using the word "incessantly" wrong. **So what?** Never mind, you guys. Maybe we should just get started. _Webs, Dune, and Kestrel were in a cave watching our five eggs._ Then I hatched. Since Clay's the bigwings, he jumped on our eggs, trying to help us hatch. But none of our guardians were MudWings, so they thought he was trying to kill us! _As if he ever would._ **I'm pretty sure he was the only one who ever believed that.** Our guardians threw him into the river to stop him. **Then I hatched, and then Glory. Kestrel and Webs started arguing about having a RainWing instead of a SkyWing, and how it would ruin the prophecy, blah blah blah.** And then I hatched. _I hatched last, and our guardians stopped arguing about Glory and wondered why I was so small and strange-looking. Then, Clay finally got out of the river. _So that's how we hatched. Technically, no. We hatched by breaking open our eggs. **And after all we've been through together, Starflight is still annoying the heck out of us.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle Training

The last two times we did this comma there were just too many talons in everyone's way comma and it took a really long time period. So this chapter is written entirely by me comma Starflight comma transcribed word hyphen for hyphen word (underline that, Glory) by Glory because I'm blind period. This chapter is about battle training comma because our earliest memories are all of battle training with Kestrel period. (Scribe's note: This is probably because another name for "battle training with Kestrel" is "getting repeatedly set on fire".) Mostly what we remember about it is the fire and the shouting period. And the tail hyphen stomping period. Tsunami would like to say that Kestrel said stomping on tails was cheating comma but nevertheless frequently did it herself period. (Scribe's note: "Frequently" in this case means "in every single moonsbegotten training session". Also, that was definitely not the way Tsunami phrased it.) Here is how an average training session would go colen: Kestrel breathes fire period. You hide in the stalagmites and stalactites period. Kestrel yells at you in a scary voice to stop hiding period. You come out and instantly regret it period. Ketrel hisses at you comma, breathes fire at you comma, and yells instructions at you comma, and somehow she does all this at the same time exclamation point. It is something no dragon would enjoy period. (Scribe's note: The last sentence pretty much sums it up.) Okay, that's it. Glory, why can I still hear your talons on the scroll? What are you writing? Why are you laughing? (Scribe's note: I'm laughing too hard to keep writing, so I'm stopping now.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Learning to Fly

By: Clay, **Tsunami** , _Glory_ , Starflight, _Sunny_

So, we're all back again this time, because having Starflight just dictate the chapter didn't really work.

Glory… _That was funny and you know it._ No, it wasn't. **It was**.

So anyway, there was this one day when Kestrel started grumbling that if Glory was a SkyWing, she'd be able to fly by now.

 **Which is stupid, because Glory's not a SkyWing.** _Which is a good thing._ We definitely didn't need a mini Kestrel under that mountain to go with the full-sized one.

 _But we decided to start trying to fly anyway._

 _Clay was the first to get into the air._

Before I crashed to the ground after like two seconds. _You still flew_.

Starflight had a bit of trouble with it at first.

 _He was sulking a bit, like he is now._ Hey! _Well, it's true._

 _But he figured it out without too much trouble._

Yeah, after he gave it some thought he was better than me, that's for sure.

Sunny was the best at it, though.

She watched all of us try a few times, thought about it a bit, and then flew.

 _Not real flying. I just hovered for a bit._

Longer than me or Starflight.

The reason for that is likely to be in association with the ratio of the size of her wings to that of her body.

 **Speak Dragon, please.**

Sunny's tiny and her wings are a bit closer to normal size.

 **Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?** _Because he's Starflight._

 _I'm not that small._ **You're more than two-thirds Peril's age, but less than half her size.** We're getting off-topic.

Now Glory and Tsunami were both trying to get into the air before each other.

It was actually pretty close to a tie.

 _It was me._ **Only because Clay got in my way.** _Sure, let's stick with that, shall we?_

We'd better stop here.


End file.
